Que casualidad!
by daneliz
Summary: Es pura casualidad que te encuntres en un parque, y de la nada salga tu chico soñado, a la misma hora y lugar, conversen, rian, y...se besen?,R preguntenle a Amy Rose! // Sonamy MEJORADO!
1. Wrong!

**Hey there! :D**

**Daneliz' here! **

**Autor; **Daneliz' - yo!

**Genero;** Romance & Comedy - creo! xD

**Titulo; **Que casualidad!

**Disclaimers: **

--Sonic T. Hedgehog & Amy Rose & the rest of Sonic Team © Sega

**Comentarios;**

--Amy 15 años

--Sonic 18 años

--Sonic, Kunckles, Tails, & Shadow son una banda! :)

--Amy & Silver son hermanos, pero Silver no aparece hasta el cap. Final.

--Amy & Sonic no se conocen.

**Enjoy! :D**

**Daneliz' off!**

* * *

_Que casualidad!; _

Era una día de verano, como cualquier otro claro esta, a la excepción de una cosa, cosa por la cual había por las calles repletas de chicas gritando, trafico, mas gritos, letreros, mas gritos, corazones imaginarios por los aires, y todos eso gracias a quien?, TAN TAN TAN TAN…..simple a los queridos Sonic's Riders!, así es damas y caballeros, Los chicos de Sonic's Riders volvieron a la cuidad a enloquecer a sus grandes fans, de los boletos ni de que hablar de ellos, a simple vista se diría que mas de la mitad de la población femenina de la cuidad estaban felices por la estancia temporal de los famosos chicos, a excepción de cierta eriza rosa…

_-vamos? _

_-no _

_-vamos? _

_-no… _

_-vamos? _

_-No! _

_-vamos? _

_-NO _

_-VAMOS? _

_-QUE NOO!!!! _

En el parque central se encontraban dos amigas, una eriza con pelaje rosa, que posea unos grandes y brillos ojos jades, sus púas rosadas eran cortas agregándole un toque de dulzura a la joven eriza, vestía unos jeans azul marino y una blusa aqua, unas botas blancas junto con una diadema del mismo color, la eriza no aparentaba mas de 15 años de edad, mientras su acompañante era una tierna conejita color crema, poseía unos ojos marrones y vestía un lindo vestido naranja pálido con un pequeño listón celeste en el centro, no pasaba mas de los 10 años la pequeña; cual era la situación?, pues la siguiente: la eriza rosada, que reclama el nombre de Amy, se negaba rotundamente al pedido de su amiga coneja, cuyo nombre es Cream; cual era el pedido?, que fueran al concierto de los Sonic's Riders esa misma tarde, Cream logro conseguir las entradas, gracias a que acampo allí mas de media semana, y su mas grande deseo ahora era ir con su mejor amiga al tal esperado concierto, pero lo que no contó fue el repentino cambio de gustos de su amiga….dejare que ella misma se los explique!

_**Amy Pov's**_

Dos horas aquí, y Cream aun no se rinde, cuanto autoestima tiene?, no importa cuantas veces le responda con un no, ella insiste.

No es que no quiera acompañarla, es solo que no pienso ir a un concierto, donde unos simples chicos cantan, se sienten superiores, etc., y menos a que unas fanáticas desquiciadas me aplasten para llegar a ellos, sin embargo…yo era una de ellas, no hace mucho, puede que hace un mes, pero ya paso, fue un golpe duro, pues yo estaba "locamente" "enamorada" de uno de los integrantes de la banda, Sonic T. Hedgehog, así es, aquel erizo azul, para mi el era perfecto, divertido, con talento, guapo, etc., pero hace un mes abrí los ojos cuando mi hermano, Silver, me comento cosas como "sabes que fingen cierto?" o "son famosos, Amy, no lograrías nada con el" entre mas cosas, y me di cuenta, no me gustaba Sonic, tal vez solo me gustaba su música, tal vez…

Suspiro pesadamente por quinta vez en el día, mejor termino este problema de una vez por todas, miro a Cream fijamente.

_-Cream, en serio, no voy a ir y punto y final_-le dije cruzándome de brazos, y mirándola fijamente, ella solo suspiro, valla hasta que al fin lo acepto.

_-porqueeeeee?-_pregunto nuevamente, en ese mismo instante se escucho un grito desesperado.

_-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, SON LOS SONIC'S RIDERS!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWW!_-gritaron mas de 50 chicas en la calle, Cream y yo nos tapamos los oído automáticamente, unos segundos después, ambas visualizamos a cuatro chicos correr por las calles, dos erizos, uno azul, y otro negros con franjas rojas, Sonic y Shadow, un echidna rojo, Knuckles, y un pequeño zorro amarillo, Tails, tras ellos mas de 70 chicas persiguiéndolos, los seguimos con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

_-esta bien, esta bien, se a que te refieres, ow!-_me dijo Cream resignada, sobandose sus orejas.

_-tenían que pasar los Sonic's Riders, con una bola de fanáticas gritando y rompiéndome el tímpano para que te dieras cuenta?-_le reclame sobandose la oreja, al igual que ella.

_-tenia que intentar-_respondió con una sonrisa, la imite-_bueno, pero ya no hablemos del tema, quieres ir de compras?-_me pregunto sonriente, negué la cabeza.

_-no, gracias, creo que mejor me quedare aquí un rato mas, tal vez luego_-conteste, ella asintió comprensiva, para después despedirse de mi, girarse, y empezar a caminar hacia la salida, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista, suspire y me deje caer al verde pasto.

Dedique un rato a relajarme, y ver las nubes en el cielo, reflexione varias cosas, minutos después de reaccionar dirigí mi mirada hacia mi reloj de muñeca,… las 3:24 p.m.?, hmp, el concierto empieza a las 6:30 p.m. según tengo entendido, en fin, iba a volver a mi acción de antes, relajarme y dormir un poco, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos me lo impidió, me encontraba del lado del parque donde nadie viene, quien podría ser?

_-quien esta allí?-_pregunte mirando aquel arbusto, nadie contesto, que entupida pregunta hice la verdad, decidí acercarme, ya que no podría ser un oso verdad?,es decir, vamos!, estamos en medio de un estado el cual no tiene nada de bosques; que tal eggman?, ese viejo loco ya tiene la manía de jugarme bromas, no, no lo creo ya me habría atacado o hubiera escuchado su típica risa "malévola", entonces que o quien?...estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que ni me di cuanta a que hora llegue a estar tan cerca del arbusto bailarín.

-_HEY!_-grito un erizo, al cual no reconocí, ya que, inmediatamente, gracias a el, me espante y no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y tal susto provoco mi caída hacia el duro suelo, cosa que dolió, aquel erizo me las pagara, cerré mis ojos, si dolía, que nunca se han caído así ?, note que aquel chico me hablaba.

_-oye, lo siento, estas bien?-_me pregunto el muy idiota, yo seguí con los ojos cerrados y frotándome la parte afectada, abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras le respondía.

-tu que crees idio….-me quede muda, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ………....digo, ah Sonic The Hedgehog …….., me le quede viendo confundida, mientras que el me estiraba su mano ofreciéndome ayuda.

_-déjame ayudarte_-me dijo sonriéndome, bufe fastidiada, _**"ya que" **_pensé_**,**_ acepte la ayuda, aunque eso no cambia nada en lo que es un idiota por tumbarme!

-_estas bien?-_ pregunto de nuevo.

_-si a "bien" te refieres a tener un dolor en el trasero, y tener un tímpano roto, entonces estoy mas que bien_-conteste sarcásticamente mirándolo feo, si me dolió y que sea una "súper estrella!" no cambia nada!

_-huí, lo siento, déjame recompensarte…-_comenzó, sin embargo yo lo interrumpí.

_-gracias, pero no, yo no necesito nada, así que gracias y adiós_-le dije empezándome a irme hasta que me tomo, sorpresivamente, de la muñeca.

_-no, espera, que tal, si ….aammm…platicamos?, si?, te parece_?-y ahora que le sucede?, lo miro detenidamente, viene "normal", ya que trae puesta una gorra roja y gafas negras, "_**valla, que puedo perder?"**_ pensé resignada.

_-esta bien_-acepte, el solo dio una sonrisa, cosa que le devolví, se quito las gafas y me dejo ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos color esmeraldas, eran tan……..digo, sus ojos, punto.

Llevamos mas de 2 horas conversando, es my agradable estar con el debo admitir, es decir, me contó el porque estaba en los arbusto, lo que pasaba era que se estaba escapando de sus locas fans, el y sus compañeros, tal y como Cream y yo lo presenciamos cuando pasaron frente a nosotras, en un momento se tuvieron que separar, y al final, Sonic termino aquí, pero aun no se porque me hablo, en fin, sabían que le gustan las mismas canciones qué a mi?, y que su país favorito es el mió?, y entre muchas cosas mas!, que coincidencia diría yo jaja, también me contó que hace 5 años el empezó la banda que ahora es la de la actualidad, me dijo que todos los integrantes de la banda se conocen desde que nacieron y que han sido grandes amigos, que Tails es como su hermano menor, Knux es su tonto primo cabeza hueca pero protector, Shadow es el hermano mayor de los cuatro, frio y arrogante pero por dentro tierno y se preocupa por los demás wo, tengo que verlo.

Seguimos hablando hasta que el dirigio una mirada a su reloj.

_-rayos!-_exclamo.

_-que sucede?-_le pregunte confundida.

_-el concierto_!-afirmo-_ se me olvido por completo!-_me dijo mirándome.

_-uh-oh _

_-ohh si, uh-oh! Shadow me va a matar!_

-_entones ya te vas?-_le pregunte, me quede triste ya que me agradable estar con el, no como Sonic The Hedgehog el cantante, sino como Sonic, el chico de 18 años que le gusta el helado de pistache, el sushi, odia a Barney al igual que el agua, se hizo pipi en la cama hasta los 11 años, el chico divertido y activo, el cual acabo de conocer hoy mismo.

Me miro por un rato, yo hice lo miso, luego sonrió-_si…_-me dijo, baje la mirada, ya no lo vería a ver, por obvias razones, me di cuanta de algo, el sentimiento de amor hacia el volvió-_pero…volveré_-que mal y dijo que…………WOAH, QUE ¡? QUE VOLVERA ¡? levante mi mirada rápidamente.

_-que?...-_le pregunte, no entendía bien lo que se refería.

_-que volveré…por ti de hecho_!-me dijo guiñándome el ojo, enserio dijo eso?, no el puede decir nada ya que, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, por naturalidad ambos cerramos los ojos, OH MY GOD!, mi primer beso y con Sonic, si que es un sueño, el beso es suave y lindo, jajá aunque algo tímido, lo comprendo de mi pero de el?, vaya al parecer también puede ser su primer beso, la falta de oxigeno se hizo necesaria y tuvimos que separarnos.

Me sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo salio corriendo con una velocidad inimaginable, con que los rumores eran ciertos eh?, salio con esa sonrisa traviesa y picara de el, me quede viendo el lugar por el cual se fue hasta que sentí algo en mi mano derecha, era un collar, tenia la forma de un corazón, era de plata, y consigo una nota, quede confusa e intrigada, abrí el pequeño papel para poder leerla, me sorprendió lo que decía…

_" misma hora, mismo lugar, mismo momento, misma despedida! ;)  
Ps. El collar tómalo como la recompensa por haberte asustado, y el beso, bueno cortesía de la casa :)  
Love, Sonic." _

Reí divertida, con que por esa razón se tardo en el baño, desde ese momento lo tuvo planeado, que casualidad que se encontrara en el mismo parque, a la misma hora, que yo no?, pero ahora se dos cosas…

_Amo las casualidades _

_&_

_Silver es un tonto_

* * *

**So, How was it?**

**Reviews son bienvenidos! ;) **

**Pero no flames!**

**Daneliz off!**


	2. Seven years later!

**Hey there! Daneliz on!**

**Bueno aquí con la continuación.**

**Disclaimer; **

--Sonic T. Hedgehog & Amy Rose & the rest of Sonic Team © Sega

**Enjoy!**

**Daneliz off!**

* * *

Han pasado 7 años desde aquel día, en la actualidad Amy ya contaba con unos 24 años mínimo, los conflictos y dilemas que tuvieron que pasar y soportar fueron muchos, pero gracias a su amor y resistencia, salieron de ellos salvos y sanos, tanto en su relación como entre ellos, Amy y Sonic llevan 7 años juntos desde aquel día que se encontraron, 6 años y medio desde que Amy les hablo a Rouge, Cream y Tikal acerca de Sonic poco tiempo después se reunieron, dando paso a las nuevas parejas, 4 años desde que Rouge y Knuckles están viviendo juntos, Tails y Cream empezaron su relación mas seria, y Shadow acepto sus sentimientos hacia Tikal y se le declaro.

El día era espejado y fresco, simple para vestir alguna vestimenta ligera pero que te tapara del frió viento, Amy se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que ella y Sonic se encontraron por primera vez, en la mañana de aquel día, Sonic la cito para encontrarse en la tarde en ese lugar después de un mes de casi no verse por los conciertos seguidos de su banda, la joven eriza estaba mas que emocionada de volverlo a ver y estar los dos solos, como los viejos tiempos.

-_puff-_resoplo la eriza-_cuanto mas se tardara Sonic!-_ exclamo agitando sus brazos al aire, decidió recostarse y relajarse, después de todo, fue un largo día en la universidad y se merecía un descanso, hasta que una voz conocida se hizo presente.

-_AMYY!!!-_grito una joven murciélago corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la pelirosa al verla le devolvió la sonrisa pero aun sin moverse de su lugar, después de todo la recién llegada iba hacia ella.

-_que tal Amy ¡?-_le saludo animada una vez a que llego a su lado, aun con su sonrisa.

_-bueno, jeje, hasta ahora, solo espero a Sonic, me dijo que tenia una GRAN sorpresa_ -respondió mirándola mientras su amiga murciélago tomaba asiento a su lado con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada de "yo se algo que tu no", Amy lo noto, pero dejo eso de lado-_Y como están tu y Knuckles, Rouge?_ –pregunto la eriza golpeando levemente a su amiga en el hombro, mientras la miraba picadamente.

_-velo por ti misma_ – contesto alegre pero con un sonrojo, al instante levanto su mano derecha señalando un lindo anillo de diamante, su acompañante se quedo sin habla por unos segundos.

_-Oh my god…-_susurro incredula la eriza para después….

_-AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!_

Gritar hasta que la escucharan en China, eso hizo que su amiga se tapara los oídos y riera divertida por su reacción.

_-NO TE LO CREO!!!! CUANDOO? COMO? WAAAAAAAA…!-_gritaba sin parar la eriza tomando entre sus manos la mano de su amiga y mirándole anillo a detalle.

_-ajajá amiga, no hay tiempo para contarte todo eso, me tengo que encontrar con Knuckles en menos de 2 horas, tenemos una cena con mis papas y con los de el, estoy un tanto nerviosa_-le cometo su amiga un tanto apenada.

_-pero que dices!, si tus papas y los de el se llevan desde hace años!, no te preocupes!-_le animo su amiga.

_-tienes razón, gracias Amy_ -le contesto agradecida, su amiga rosada le guiño en ojo en forma de respuesta-oye, por cierto, alguna noticia de Shadow y Tikal?

_-Pues, solo se que hace dos días llegaron a Egipto, Tikal esta mas que fascinada y Shadow…pues, digamos que ya no se subirá a un camión para turistas nunca mas! _-le bromeo la chica a lo que su acompañante rió.

_-adivino, olvido su gorra y los lentes, todos lo reconocieron, mas de la mitad del camión grito, y lo persiguieron a el y a Tikal por mas de dos horas.-_comento Rouge con una sonrisa burlona, Amy solo asintió divertida.

_-nunca aprenderá, en fin; Como están Tails y Cream?_

-_a decir la verdad, si siguen así, no me sorprendería verlos casados en unos años_-respondió animada.

-_valla que amores…quien lo diría, nuestros sueños hechos realidad_.-le comento mirando al cielo.

_-si…-_susurro-_aun no lo puedo creer la verdad._-le respondió imitando a su amiga murciélago, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Rouge rompió el silencio.

_-Amy, antes de que se me olvide, cuando veas al chico azul, dile que vaya a la oficina, necesitamos firmar el contrato del nuevo disco para el jueves-le dijo _Rouge mirándola.

_-ser_ _manager de los Sonic's Riders no es fácil, eh?_

_-ni que lo digas_-le contesto con un fingimiento de cansancio a lo que rieron.

_-aun no puedo creer que ya estés comprometida, eres la única de nosotras en estarlo._

_-hasta hoy_ -murmuro la manager con una sonrisa mirando a la chica, sin embargo, Amy no la escucho.

_-eh?_

_-no, nada, nada, mejor me voy, sino Knuckles empezara a soltar rayos_!-rió mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, se despidió de su amiga agitando su mano derecha, Amy se le quedo viendo hasta que la perdió de vista.

_-mm…Me pregunto donde estará ese tonto?_

-_Hey quien es el tonto, eh?_-replico una voz divertida y ofendida detrás de ella, voz a la cual reconoció inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y le tomo de la cara.

_-a ti, bobo_-le respondió dándole un beso en los labios, lindo y tierno, a lo cual el chico correspondió.

_-lo bueno es que soy TU bobo_-le contesto Sonic con una mirada divertida.

_-exacto_-le devolvió la sonrisa.

_-ten, esto es para ti_-dijo el erizo sonrojado extendiéndole una ramo lleno de flores, las favoritas de SU chica, a Amy le brillaron sus ojos jades de la emoción.

_-Wa….Sonikku no tenías porque_-respondió oliendo de cerca las flores.

-_a decir la verdad, si tenia porque Ames_ -contesto desviando su mirada y aun con su sonrojo pero mas notable.

_-porque?-_le cuestiono la chica confundida.

_-porque para dar una buena noticia se necesitan flores_ – respondió mirándola.

_-ah, si? Y cual seria esa buena noticia?-_le pregunto burlona y curiosa la chica.

_-esta-_dijo sacando una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo, mientras se arrodillaba y la extendía hacia ella-_Ames, s-s-e que esto puede ser repentino, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida c-contigo, tal vez tengamos problemas con mi trabajo y con tus estudios, pero esoty dispuesto a superar todos aquellos problemas por ti, a-a-asi que, Amy Rose, mi amor, mi Flor, mi todo…_-hizo una pequeña pausa y trago fuerte-_q—u-uieres c-c-asa-r-rte…-_de la nada salio una pelota de hule dirigida hacia la espalda de Sonic-_QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO ¡? ….ow!_-grito el chico soltando todas las palabras de un tiro.

_-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! SI, SI QUIERO, AHORA Y SIEMRPE MI AMOR!-_le respondió la chica abalanzándose hacia el, aun con el ramo de flores, los dos terminaron en el suelo riendo divertidos y emocionados.

_-me alegra preciosa-_le dijo el chico cogiendo el anillo y depositándolo en el dedo de la chica con cuidado, la chica solo lo veía emocionada.

Se abrazaron de nuevo para volver a reír, se quedaron así un tiempo recostados, disfrutando la compañía y presencia del otro.

_**::en un lugar un poco mas atrás de los recién comprometidos::**_

_-buen tiro, corazón-_felicito Rouge a su prometido.

-_gracias, dulzura-_respondió Knuckles dándole un beso.

-_jaja eso de ver a Sonic tartamudeando era para grabarlo jajá jajá_-se reía un erizo negro con franjas rojas desde una pantalla virtual, la cual estaba recargada en una banca, y que por su cometario recibió un zape de su novia.

-_Shadow no seas malo!-_le reprocho Tikal que hacia presencia en la pantalla ya que Shadow se callo.

_-OW!! QUE TE PASA MUJER ¡?-_se quejo el chico desde el suelo de donde estaban.

_-QUE¡?_-respondió Tikal mirándolo fijamente, un escalofrío llego hasta Shadow.

_-nada, nada, mi amor, te amo!-_contesto, nervioso Shadow.

_-aaaawwwwwww…esa escena fue hermosa, estoy tan feliz por Amy y por Sonic_!-exclamaba Cream dando saltitos emocionada.

_-siii, lo se!, no puedo esperar para ver la boda!-_le apoyo su novio zorro tomándola de las manos y saltando juntos mirándose con corazones en los ojos.

_-adolescentes_-comentaron todos viendo a la pareja juvenil.

-_de que nos perdimos?-_intervino una voz masculina, todos giraron hacia la dirección de esta para encontrarse con un erizo plateado y una gata lila, todos sonrieron a los recién llegados.

-Oh nada, solo el compromiso de tu hermana pequeña-respondió Rouge.

_-enserio?, RAYOS!, esta bien, me alegro por ella, pero un solo rasguño a mi pequeña hermanita y Sonic será erizo cocido!_-afirmo decidido Silver con fuergo en los ojos.

-y yo te ayudo!-apoyo Shadow desde su pequeña pantalla virtual.

_-descuiden es Sonic, ya lo conocen, no hará nada malo!-_ le animo Tails, tratando de salvar a su amigo azul.

_-será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos interrumpir a los recién comprometidos-_comento Blaze, todos asistieron y se fueron con su respectiva pareja.

**Hey there!**

**Bueno, como quedo?**

**Esta mejor?**

**Reviews son bienvenidos! :)**

**Esto aun no se acaba, falta el siguiente, finalmente el epilogo! :D**

**Seeya!**

**Daneliz off!**


	3. The big finale!

**Hey there! Daneliz on!**

**Bueno aquí con la continuación.**

**Disclaimer; **

--Sonic T. Hedgehog & Amy Rose & the rest of Sonic Team © Sega

--Tonic T. Hedgehog © Daneliz'

**Enjoy!**

**Daneliz off!**

* * *

**Tres años después….**

_7:45 a.m._

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, todas las familias dispuestas a empezar sus días con una sonrisa, y en la residencia The Hedgehod no era la excepción.

_-Sonic?….Sonic!, despierta de una vez quieres?-_le llama su esposa, así es damas y caballeros, ella era Amy The Hedgehod Rose, esposa de Sonic The Hedgehod, quien trataba inútilmente despertar a su esposo azul.

_-ñaamm, mama, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela….-_murmuro somnoliento Sonic, mientras se revolvía con sus propias sabanas, Amy solo rió divertida para después suspirar.

_-bien, no me dejas otra opción…-_dijo la eriza rosa caminando hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de tras de si, para después salir de ella con una cubeta llena de agua helada y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su esposo dormilón.

_-te despertaras?-_pregunto por ultima vez, ya estando a su lado y elevando la cubeta en cima del dormido erizo.

_-nope-_le contesto girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

_-bien_- respondió Amy serena, mientras derramaba sin ningún inconveniente el agua contenida de la cubeta, mojando cada centímetro de su Sonic y parte de la cama.

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ME AHOGO! PUAAJ_!-Sonic se incorporo rápidamente pensando que se ahogaba, cuando por fin se dio cuanta de que no era así y que estaba en su cuarto con su bóxer mojado, su única pijama, y su cama, sabía que solo había una causante de aquello.

_-sabes, Ames, no tenias que despertarme así_-le dijo sonriendo divertido, era la cuarta vez en la semana que su querida esposa lo despertaba de aquella manera-_juntarte mucho con Blaze te hace daño jeje._

-_y tu juntarte mucho con Silver se te acaba ya el poco cerebro que tienes, amor jaja._

_-hey eso es ofensa!_-la acuso.

_-no lo creo, y lo sabes-_dijo dándole un beso largo-_buenos días_-le susurro al separase.

-_si digo buenos días, me das otro?_-pregunto ilusionado el erizo.

-_sabes que puedes tener todos los que quieras y mas_-le dijo seductoramente su esposa acercándose a el, el chico capto la intención de su amada.

_-si tienes razón_-le apoyo agarrándola de la cintura y acostándola en la cama mientras el se ponía encima de ella, cuando apenas iban en los besos en el cuello, un llanto proveniente del cuarto de a lado los interrumpió.

_-Tonic…-_susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, riendo divertidos, a pesar de que su pequeño bebe ya tenia dos años recién cumplidos no cambiaba nada, se encaminaron a al cuarto de su primogénito, claro Sonic ya con su bata azul y Amy con su bata rosa.

Al llegar, Amy cogio a su pequeño erizo de su cuna y lo meció suavemente entre sus brazos, Sonic se les acerco, ambos contemplaron a su hijo una vez mas, era idéntico a su padre solo que con los ojos jades de Amy y unos destellos en su pelaje de color rosa, y aunque fuera pequeño, ya tenia la súper velocidad de su padre, era la razón por la cual era muy difícil bañarlo.

_-es hermoso_-afirmo Amy con una mirada tierna.

_-si, como su hermosa madre-_le contesto besándola, el pequeño erizo al ver aquello se limito a reír alegremente, le era divertido por alguna razón, lo que hizo llamar la atención a sus padres, a lo que rieron también.

_-oye sigue en pie lo del picnic con los demás, cierto?-_le pregunto Sonic a su esposa viendo como ella se llevaba a Tonic a cambiar el pañal.

-_claro, las chicas están muy emocionadas_-le comento mientras cambiaba a su hijo.

_-bien, sabes aun no puedo creer que esto lo este viviendo yo_-le dijo mirando afuera de la ventada donde se encontraba.

_-por que lo dices, sonikku?-_pregunto confusa, mientras dejaba a su hijo en la cuna con un juguete.

_-pues solo mira lo que estamos viviendo, estoy felizmente casado con la mujer que amo y amare siempre, tengo un bebe hermoso de mi sangre, y sin contar a los demás._

_-si, Rouge y Knuckles tienen a la pequeña Rubí ya con un año, Tails y Cream ya comprometidos, pero aun les falta acabar la universidad claro, también esta Tikal Y Shadow que acaban de tener a Shady, y me alegro que haya sacado el humor de Tikal_-ambos rieron por el comentario-_y no hay que olvidar a Blaze y Silver acaban de regresar de su luna de miel, y recién casados._

_-jaja sin quitar también, que seguimos aun con la banda, y que Silver es nuestro nuevo integrante en el piano eléctrico, vaya que eso fue una sensación_- agrego el erizo azul.

_- si, que bueno que este verano no tuvieron gira, quería pasar tiempo contigo_-le comento abrazándolo.

_-lo se, fue un milagro, además yo también quería pasar tiempo con mi familia-_le contesto correspondiendo el abrazo.

_-bueno es mejor empezarnos a arreglar, que dices si tu bañas a Tonic y yo preparo_ el desayuno_, vale?_-le propuso la eriza rosa, su esposo solo le guiño el ojo en forma de aprobación, y ambos se dispusieron a empezar sus labores.

_**::en el campo::**_

_5:34 p.m._

Se encontraban en un campo muy hermoso, encontrado hace unos años gracias a los chicos claro, el pasto verde con toques de lluvia en el, las mariposas de aquí por allá, los animales silvestres mas hacia el horizonte, etc., Los primeros en llegar fueron Shadow con Tikal y Shady, después llegaron Sonic con la canasta llena de comida tomado de la mano con Amy que sujetaba al pequeño Tonic con su brazo libre, los dos pequeños erizos bebes al verse empezaron a jugar y a reír, sus respectivos padres sonrieron con ternura, poco después llegaron Blaze con Silver y atrás ellos venían Rouge y Knuckles con la pequeña Rubí, que era cargada por su madre mientras el padre cargaba mas de 30 cosas para la bebe en su espalda razón por la cual iba un poca mas atrás, y por ultimo llegaron los mas jóvenes del grupo, Tails y Cream llegaban abrazados tiernamente y agitaban sus manos hacia los presentes.

_-hey chicos, lamento el retrazo, es solo que la universidad no nos permitió salir temprano del examen-_se disculpo el zorro de dos colas.

_-descuida Tails, nosotros ya pasamos por aquello sabemos como es, además no es nada tarde_-le animo su hermano Sonic guiñándole el ojo.

_-bueno, que les parece si empezamos a acomodar las cosas?_-sugirió Tikal hacia todos.

Cuando por fin terminaron de acomodar todo, las chicas estaban juntan platicando, los chicos estaban del otro lado golpeándose juguetonamente o hablando, y los pequeños Tonic, Rubí, y Shady estaban en el coral en medio de los dos grupos.

_-vamos, Blaze, dinos!!; como les fue en la luna de miel?-_pregunto Amy hacia su amiga felina.

-_pues, muy bien, fue muy divertido a decir verdad_-respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa.

_-vamos Blaze sabes a que nos referimos, hicieron, tu sabes_-le dijo Rouge pícaramente, provocando un sonrojo notorio en la felina morada y riendo nerviosamente.

_-Rouge ¡!-_le reprocharon el resto de las chicas, mirándola reprobatoriamente.

_-que?, ya están casados no?, incluso Cream lo hace!-_se defendió la murciélago.

_-H-H-HEY!-_grito la joven coneja avergonzada y sonrojada.

_-jajaja ya chicas, ya, vamos a calmarnos, si?-_dijo Tikal la cual era la mas serena de las 5.

_-bueno chicas a decir verdad, si…si lo hicimos, y a que no saben!_-les dijo su amiga felina, ellas solo pusieron cara curiosa para que continuara-_estoy embarazada!, me embarace durante mi luna de miel!-_les dijo emocionada y con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos, las chicas gritaron de emoción.

_-hay amiga felicidades!-_le felicito la eriza rosa.

_-JA lo sabia!, se los dije!, me debes $15 Cream-_dijo Rouge divertida.

_-nahh!, que mal, pero bueno,_ felicidades BLAZE!_!-_le dijo su amiga coneja abrazándola.

_-eso es TAN tierno, y TAN emocionante!_-decía Tikal abrazándola con una que otra lagrima de felicidad.

_-oye _y el tonto de Silver lo sabe?-pregunto la eriza rosa hacia su amiga felina.

_-no, la verdad me acabo de entrar hace una semana desde que volvimos-_les explico Blaze.

_-bueno, yo se como hacerle para decir la gran noticia, además Amy y yo tenemos una noticia que decir también-_dijo Rouge con una mirada cómplice hacia Amy a lo que ella asintió.

_-jajaja ya me imagino de que se trata-_murmuro Tikal.

Después de eso, todos se reunieron para poder comer, a petición de los chicos claramente, todo estaba bien entre risas, comentarios, chistes, uno que otro zape para Sonic y Knuckles por sus tonterías, y diversión para los mas pequeños, los cuales jugaban con Cream y Tails, hasta que Rouge miro a Amy y esta asintió, se levantaron del suelo, Rouge tomo al palabra.

_-hey, chicos, hoy en este día, tenemos 3 noticias importantes, la primera la dará Blaze!, vamos Blaze!-_le animo su amiga murciélago mientras ella se levantaba nerviosa, miro a su esposo, el la miraba confundida pero con una sonrisa, dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigas, ellas la apoyaban con una sonrisa tomo el valor y dio la noticia.

_-Silver, mi amor, yo…yo…_.-todos la miraban interrogantes, Rouge le dio una pequeña ayudadita golpeándola levente en la espalda-_estoy embarazada!-_exclamo por tal golpe, miro a su amiga agradecida aunque dolida por el golpe, todos, exceptuando las chicas y a los bebes que no tenían idea de que hablaban, se quedaron atónitos, después gritos de felicitación hacia Silver y Blaze remplazaron aquel silencio.

_-SILVER SERAS PAPA!-_le decía Sonic zarandeándolo sujetándolo por los hombros, y con una sonrisa.

_-hmp, bien hecho nerd_-le apoyo Shadow con una media sonrisa.

_-Silver, vas a tener un hijo!, que emoción!_-decía Tails posando su brazo detrás de los hombres del erizo plateado.

-_quién te viera Silver!, con que goloso eh_!-comento divertido Knuckles hacia su amigo picándolo con el codo.

Silver solo se quedo quieto por unos mutuos, cosa que preocupo a Blaze pensando que no flagrado la idea o algo, hasta que…

_-VOY A SER PAPA!!!, BLAZE SOY EL ERIZO MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!-_gritaba una y otra vez el emocionado erizo saltando y besando a su esposa con emoción y amor.

_-gracias mi vida_-le agradeció Silver abrazándola fuertemente.

_-no, agracias a ti mi amor_-le contesto Blaze.

_-bien, no quiero interrumpir pero aun faltan dos noticias!-_les dijo Rouge, los futuros padres se sentaron cogidos de las manos-bien_, Amy quiere seguir tu?-_le pregunto a su amiga rosa.

_-no, sigue tu_-le dijo con una sonrisa.

_-esta bien_,-dijo sonrieron, dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo_- Knuckles_-le llamo- _estoy embarazada!, de nuevo_!-le dijo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, a Knuckles se le amplio la sonrisa con tal sonrisa, se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrazar a su esposa.

_-bien hecho Knuckles!-_exclamaba Sonic.

_-hmp, que eso solo se trata de embarazos o que?, Tikal dime de una vez si estas embarazada-_dijo Shadow, a lo que Tikal rió.

_-no, mi amor, no lo estoy…_-le dijo Shadow suspiro algo decepcionado_-….por ahora_-termino susurrándole en el oído, el erizo negro capto la indirecta y sonrío hacia su esposa.

-_ESO!, OTRO SOBRINO!, GENIAL_!-decía Tails emocionado.

_-bien bien bien, ya es tu turno Amy_-le animo Rouge a su amiga eriza, ella solo asintió sin ningún nerviosismo.

_-Sonic, mi amor_-le llamo calmadamente.

_-si, mi rose?_

_-estoy embarazada…-_dijo con una sonrisa, a Sonic le creció su sonrisa en un instante_-….de gemelos_.-finaliza la eriza, al instante fue abrazada por su querido esposo, el cual solo repetía cuanto la amaba.

_-wow!, que acaso nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacer al amor o que?_-pregunto burlón Knuckles como siempre, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de su esposa.

-hmp, cabeza hueca-rió la murciélago.

_-SIIII!!!! SERE TRIPLEMENTE TIO!_-gritaba Tails junto con Cream que decía lo mismo solo que ella seria la tía.

_-gemelos?, Wa..Que tierno!-_dijo Tikal abrazando a su esposo.

-_bien hecho, faker!_-le apoyo Shadow con una sonrisa.

_-jaja gracias_-le contesto Sonic, que tenia abrazando a Amy por al cintura.

_-escuchaste eso Tonic?, vas a tener dos hermanitos_!-le dijo Amy cogiendo a su pequeño erizo que como si el entendiera agito sus manos en forma de emoción.

-_jaja wii mawi papi_!-dijo Tonic aun riendo divertido, los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

_-acaso el…-_dijo Amy, aun sujetándolo.

_-si…–_susurro incrédulo Sonic -_SI, SI SI, TONIC YA DIJO SUS PRIMERAS PALABRAS!_-gritó Sonic lleno de emoción.

_-este día si que esta lleno de sorpresas_-murmuro Shadow divertido con una mano en su frente.

_-pues aun no se acaban_-le dijo Tails mientras se levantaba sujetando a Cream por al cintura.

_-chicos, Cream y yo tenemos algo que decirles_-les dijo llamando la atención de todos-_dentro de 4 meses, Cream y yo nos casaremos, esta oficialmente hecho_!-termino alegre.

Muchos gritos de emoción, felicitaciones y demás se escucharon aquel día, cuando ellos simplemente pensaron en pasarlo como cualquier otro día, que casualidad que se haya convertido más que eso…

_**Fin!**_

_**So? :)**_

_**How was it?**_

_**El gran finale! :D**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos! ;)**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_

_**Seeya!**_

_**Daneliz' off!**_


End file.
